


Monster Mash

by soaringrachel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringrachel/pseuds/soaringrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, and Allison go to a Halloween party at Lydia's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, people of AO3!
> 
> There is absolutely no point to this except to celebrate the holiday. But that's a pretty good point?

"Oh. Oh." Scott tilts his head a little. "Oh my— _Stiles_."

Stiles smirks.

Scott looks pained. "Stiles—"

Allison pokes her head in the doorway, dark hair flying everywhere out of some type of bun.

"Oh, Stiles, _no_."

He just grins. It itches, actually—maybe he should've toned it down on the fake hair.

"Stiles, what is that even supposed to be?"

"I'm Michael J. Fox from the 1985 classic _Teen Wolf_ ," Stiles says, grinning even wider. Yep, definitely too much spirit gum.

"Stiles, no," Allison says forcefully, coming into the room properly. "That is awful. Horrible. Tragic."

His face falls. “Say you’re sorry.”

"No! You _should_ feel bad!"

Stiles shakes his head. "No. I will never feel bad about this costume. But you didn't use my idea!"

Allison raises an eyebrow. "Katniss Everdeen, Stiles? That was a terrible idea."

Stiles' jaw drops. "That was an _excellent_ idea! Scott. Wasn't that a great idea?"

Scott winces. "It was a pretty bad idea, Stiles."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "No appreciation of Halloween around here."

"I wouldn't say that," Allison says, twirling. "What do you think?" Scott stares. "I'm not sure?"

"Mulan," Allison and Stiles say together, forgetting their costume fight long enough to share a _this guy_ look.

"Lydia's going as Ariel," Allison explains.

"Do you still say 'going as' when she's hosting the party?" Stiles muses. Allison ignores him.

"Scott. Where's your costume?"

It's Scott's turn to get defensive, now. "I thought we were too old for costumes, okay! I don't have one!"

Stiles turns to Allison. Allison turns to Stiles.

Scott turns tail and is out the door before they catch up with him.

"I have the keys!" Stiles shouts. "You can't actually get to this party without me!"

Scott appears to consider painfully transforming into a wolf and running to Lydia's so he can avoid wearing a costume.

This lasts about ten seconds.

Then Stiles swears loudly and Scott takes off again, remembering at the same time that Stiles does not, in fact, have the keys.

Allison blinks twice. "Creepy," she mutters, and gets in the Jeep.

 

Scott and Stiles bicker the whole way to Lydia's. Well, mostly Stiles bickers. Scott sticks his head out the window. ("I did it before I was bitten too, okay, Stiles? Can we focus on making fun of the guy with _huge fake sideburns_?") Allison fidgets, torn between defending Scott and agreeing with Stiles; in the end she calls up Lydia and gets her to threaten them into making up before they get to the party.

Lydia meets them at the curb, glittery green cloth hugging her legs, wearing nothing else but a purple bikini top. She catches Stiles staring and smirks. "Thank God for California weather, right?"

She kisses Allison's cheek ("Love it!"), narrows her eyes at Scott. "No costume, McCall? You're lucky I like your girlfriend."

Scott splutters. " _I thought we were too old for costumes!"_

She turns to Stiles. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Stiles straightens. "I am Michael J. Fox from the—"

"Never mind," Lydia says. "I just remembered how much I don't want to know."

 

It's a good party.

Stiles kisses a girl dressed as Wonder Woman outside the bathroom, eats enough mini Milky Ways that it counts as a meal, ends up at one point babbling about physics with his head in Danny Mahealani's lap. Allison shows off her and Lydia's matching costumes to admiring looks, almost catches her trailing sleeve on fire from the jack-o-lantern, tears it off and dances to some sophomore guy's band playing creepy-sounding covers of classic rock songs. Scott watches her dance and listens to Stiles talk and downs an entire giant Pixy Stick to the cheers of the room.

He ends up on the back porch steps, holding Allison's hand. "Guess it's okay you didn't wear a costume," she says, kissing him quickly. He smiles--he can _feel_ how dopey it looks, his Allison smile, but he can't help it. "Love you," he says, and she squeezes his hand and says it back.

Stiles is watching them, a few feet away, and Scott rolls his eyes and grins. "C'mere!"

"Do I get forgiven too?" Stiles asks.

Scott just laughs and lets Allison tell him no.


End file.
